Embracing Darkness
by Rotten-Kraut
Summary: Life gets more and more complicated for Guts when things take a strange turn, wheather or not its to his benefit, he has yet to Figure out. [GutsXFarnese] other pairings as well. Long live Kentaro Miura, Guts, Farnese, Serpico and someone new are the star
1. The Unseen

**A/N: This is going to be my first fanfic, i will try my absoulute best to make it great and have as little errors as possible. I have been so wanting to do this for so long now, Berserk needs more love. This is going to be a Romance/action/adventure/Horror fanfic, and its going to become my own story branching off of Volume 17 of the Manga, things are going to take a new direction from there. I hope you all will like this . Its going to have Characters that need more fan support and are by far my favorites, of course Guts, But also Farnese and Serpico, as well as a few New originals that will be introduced in time. **

**I welcome any reviews, be it nice or supportive or even hate mail/flames lol. i welcome all, now sit back and enjoy my fanfic. "Embracing Darkness"**

**Disclaimer: yaddi yadda, i do not own Berserk or its characters, Kentaro Miura is God, I just hope my fanfic isnt an insult to his fans.**

**Embracing Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

**The Unseen**

Slowly, the sky was changing color. The sun was setting and To fast for someones taste. Guts just sat battered and beaten trying to think of a way to escape the current mess he found himself in. He was caged and bound, sitting outside watching the sky turning orange as the sun was setting and seeing his time running out and fast. It was a terrible nuisance to run into these pansy ass Holy Iron Chain Knights, They were complete weakilings besides from a skilled few,.but Guts was already so terribly wounded and exhausted from his fight with Rosine, a very powerful Apostle. He simply could not fight so many in his condition and now found himself here, in this shithole cage, stripped of all his weapons and armor, still tired, and dried blood crusted all over his body from lashes he took from the female Iron chain Commander farnese. Guts had to do Something, the Sky was getting darker and darker, which was never good for him, when his, unwelcomed friends arrived to keep him company. All this was clearly reminded to Guts as he watched the Sun start to Dissapear behind a Moutain range, Cursing his rotten luck.

Guts noticed the faint glow of beaty eyes hidden between cracks of Rocks or large Shadows coming from large Rocks. They were souls, souls with a huge distaste for the living and only wanting to inflict the same misery they suffered upon any victim in thier path. Espeacially, to claim the Sacrifice. "this ain't good" Guts muttered under his breath. Guts looked around seeing his precious last moments of peace quickly fleeing and knowing these worthless iron chain knights were going t be no help if the Souls spread among them. Even worse, they most likely wouldn't even see or notice till it was to late. Guts had to figure a way out himself. Caged and swordless, and in the Shape im in...What am i supposed to do!! Guts thought to himself with irratation.

Guts shivered slightly as a cool gust of wind blew through the cage he was locked in. He watched as a few guards that were near by started to Light torches to prepare for the coming Night. He was just about to uder another silent curse when a high pitched voice broke his line of thought. "here i am, Porblem solved!!" Guts looked up slightly and noticed his annoying Elf companion wearing a ridiculous red mini scarf, leap off of the top of the Cage and do a series of front flips till he landed in front of Guts in a ridiculous pose. "SWIFT HERO, ZUUUUPUCK!" The little Elf squealed. Guts just rolled his one eye. oh yeah, hes still around... Guts sighed, obviously annoyed. The Little Elf Puck made another ridiculous pose and whispered, "im here to rescue you." He suddenly hovered in the air right before Guts face and presented a key ring he had in his hand. "here,..use these keys to escape." Puck said, while being all puffed out looking ridiculous. Guts face then noticed the key ring and he got a glimmer of hope and excitement. maybe hes not so worthless after all Guts thought. Guts reached for the Keys with a smile on his face. "Good Let me out" Guts whispered as he reached for the key ring, but Puck suddenly jerked them away.

Puck made a pouty face towards Guts. "what about a thank you??" Guts started to have sweat run down his face from supressed anger and narrowed his eye with irratation. "what? for every little thing?" Guts asked. Puck still made the pouty face, "even good friends say thank you" Puck said refusing to hand over the key ring. Guts got very irratated, "Don't think just cause youve settled into a mans bag you can..." Guts started but was cut off by Puck as he started to fly away and said. "Then i shall return these, Stealing is wrong after all.". Guts sighed, defeated. "hey wait a Minute!!" Guts started, "...Thank you". With That said Puck stopped mid air but did not turn around, but obviously intrested to hear more. "Very much O great puck,...Thank you Very much" Guts said. i'll wring him later Guts thought which made him smile evily. Puck came back towards Guts but stopped short again, making a ridiculous smile and putting his hand up to his ear. "ehhh i can't hear you." Puck said. Guts showed his obvious anger but played along still, "Thank you O great puck!" he spat. With That Puck didnt play around anymore and moved to the lock and begun twisting the key to open it up. "if i must? i must,..oh well such a bother." Puck teased as the lock popped open, freeing a very agravated Guts, but later he would get his payback towards Puck. For now Escape was of the most importance.

Guts was making his way carefully through the Iron Chain Knights camp, sneaking past a few guards who were oblivious of the coming danger. Guts had to get his gear back, but it was secured in the commanders tent. He had to act very quickly, it was almost completely dark now, and even the torches the soldiers put up wouldn't fend off the spirits once it was fully dark. If i don't hurry, i'll lose any chance to get away, what to do? Guts thought to himself as he continued to sneak through camp. Guts found a chance to make a large dash further inside the camp and took it, all the while thinking about his next steps. anyways, ive got to get my gear back. Thats my only outfit Guts made a frown. but all of my weapons and gear are in that Bitches tent. Guts suddenly smiled wickedly as he ran to his destination. perfect, i'll take that Bitch hostage if i gotta. Puck was flying next to his face and just saw the excitement and wicked grin on Guts face. i knew it, hes getting to used to this. puck thought.

Guts eventually made his way to the commanders tent and rather easy, it seemed these pansy Holy Iron Chain Knights did not fear raid or eascape by Guts, a mistake they wiill pay for dearly. "no guards.." Guts whispered as he looked around the commanders tent and saw no one. Guts crawled on the ground like a snake forcing his way underneath the flap of the Bitches tent. As he forced his way in he heard the Whash's and Whispsh of that same barbed whip that was being used on him earlier. As he fully forced his way into the Commanders tent, both he and puck only stared in confusion at what they saw.

Farnese was fighting back the tears of pain she was causing herself, She stood before an idol of God that she worshipped, Topless and with a bloody back. Farnese was utterly focused on the idol, making silent prayers to it. Again she whiped herself across her back, causing the barbed to dig into her back and cause her pain while the retracted and ripped her delicate flesh. The Blonde hair Farnese brought the barbed whip to her side and knelt down to the Idol and brought her hands to a praying position. Guts just looked at her for a moment, seeing her whip herself like that, He stared at her otherwise very petite and attractive body and her long Blonde hair, Which Guts thought to himself if only for a moment, that she looked far better with her hair down. Puck just looked confused and whispered. "what is she doing?" But Guts only answered with a wave of his ahnd and walked up behind Farnese. Farnese had her eyes closed and was praying to the idol. "dear God...Please guide me" She said softly. Farnese suddenly opened her eyes as she felt a pressence behind her and quickly stood up and attempted to cover her exposed Chest. "Y...You??" Farnese gasped in shock. Guts didnt waste any time, he slammed the side of his palm into her neck, knocking the wind out of her and rendering her uncounsious. "oh man..." Puck whispered. Guts just looked at the Woman now uncounsious and leaning agaisnt his chest. "charming huh?" Guts said.

Guts used a Rope hanging in the Tent to Bind farnese's Hands behind her back, and used some of the cerimonial Curtain hanging all over The commanders tent to gag her mouth. she won't be bothering me until ive gone Guts thought. Guts spent the next few crucial minutes rearming himself, making sure everything was there, tightening the straps for his false arm, getting ready for a war. Puck also used this time to heal what wounds he could wih his elven magic, but frowned seeing Guts so ready to fight again. "You were seriously wounded Guts, if you fight like you normally do, you'll reopen your wounds." Puck said with obvious concern. Guts gripped his massive sword, the Dragon slayer and held it firm, and tested his strength, his hand was still a little shakey. the bug is right,. im still not up to snuff Guts thought, but was suddenly interupted by a panicked cry of a soldier. "Lady Farnese!! Its the Black Swordsmen He's esc..." The guard started and opened the flap to Farnese's tent and saw Guts standing there fully prepared for battle. "Y..You.." the gaurd started but was silenced by Guts massive false iron fist, completely bashing in he gaurds face and making him drop like a sack of potatoes. Puck just looked at the unfortunate guard. "brutal..." Puck whispered.

Guts turned around and looked at the Bound Farnese still uncounsious. "Now then" Guts started and knelt down beside her. "i guess you'll be coming with me afterall." Guts stated. Guts looked at little puck who flew back to the idol that Farnese was praying too noticing a filmiliar item next to it. "oops almost forget this big guy, don't wanna do that." Puck said pointing to the Behelit that Farnese took from Guts earlier on. Guts just looked at the hellish thing in his hand, he didn't knwo why he kept it, The Behelit, he knew what they were for but something told him to keep it. "lets go.." Guts said to Puck.

**A/N: Well i hope its off to a god start, and yes to all you Manga fans, i know its almost identical to the first chapter in volume 17, but its just a start, which is needed to begun my own story, I promise by mid next chapter 2, Fate will change for the cast of Berserk, and I have a good feeling yo all will like it. Next chapter will be up soon, very soon. .**


	2. Night of Miracles pt1

**A/N: Woohoo! story has only been up for half a day and already getting hits and even a review . Thank you **Swordman Beliefs, **For sure i will check**** out your story, the description already sounds interesting, anyways thanks to everyone else who reads as well, on to Chapter 2, no more lip from me . And i apologize but the major branch to become my own fan fic will be next chapter,.. the changes in this chapter are there for sure, but nothing major until next chapter, as the end of this oen will clearly state, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**Night of Miracles Pt.1**

Guts picked up Farnese who was still uncounsious and slung her over his shoulder face down, so that her upper body was facing his back. Guts looked at the open flap that the now uncounsious gaurd came through, Guts noticed that the flap was waving around violently. The wind outside was picking up speed, and Guts got a good ideal which caused him to grin. Puck hovered near Guts face and noticed that feral grin. "uh oh,..that means you got an idea..." Puck said making a frown knowing he wasnt going to like this one bit.

"FIRE!! " a Holy knight cried seeing flames dance above the commanders tent. "Its..Its the commanders tent!!" another cried. Guards were running around panicked trying to get ready and put out the flames. "We must hurry,..The fire will spread quickly in this wind!!" another cried. A large bulky and aged man, the second in command, The one Guts called Bridge knight Azan, was herding a group of Knights towards farnese's tent. "All units arise!!" Azan yelled. Azan and the dozen or so men following him stopped in their tracks when The Black swordsman revelaed himself outside farnese's tent, even worse for them, seeing Farnese bound and gagged slumped over his shoulder. "Lady Farnese!!??" Azan roared. Another man, Farnese personal attendant and a officer within the ranks of the Holy chain knights looked shocked as well, balling his fists. It was the very narrow eyed Serpico, a Forever loyal servant to lady farnese, he waisted no time and quietly sliped into the shadows to plan for an immadiate Pursuit.

Guts made a slight smile as he looked at all the gaurds that stood before him and noticed that dozens wwere still running around in an attempt to put out the flames quickly spreading in these strong winds. "Hey pal? How about clearin a path?" Guts asked to Vice commader Azan. Azan didnt let Guts obviously lack of respect phase him and just focused on guts weapons. "You think you can escape in your condition?" azan said, ready to strike with his massive morning star if the need rised. "we'll see" Guts said making one of his famous feral and sadistic smiles. "Who says only the clergy can burn people alive?" Guts started, making an even wider grin that made him look completely insane. "Just watch, ill light her ass on fire!!" Guts brought the torch he was holding in his good hand raised it to idle over Farnese's ass indeed. Azan just cringed. "taking a woman hostage...Despicable" Azan spat. In turn that just made Guts smile more. "we have no choice,..let him pass and sheath your weapons." Azan ordered and the grumpy looking Chain knights did just that. Guts begun walking past them never taking his eye off of Azan. "much obliged" With that he took off towards the Horses that were tied up for the Soldiers to ride.

Guts looked back at all the frowning knights and smiled wicked. He Cut all the ropes holding the Horss to thier selected poles and actaully let their tails on fire making the horses Cry in terror more than pain and sent them Fleeing right towards all the stationary soldiers and others still trying to put out flames. "DISPERSE!!" Azan shouted diving out of the way from the oncoming stampede of over 30 horses. "AAACCCKKK" many soldiers cried, not being lucky enough to get out of the terrified horses ways. Guts laughed silently and climbed on one of the still tied horses. "HAHHH" he roared smacking the horse making it gallope fast away from the blazing inferno of the Holy Iron Chain Knights camp. Puck was flying next to Guts while he was riding. "I CAN"T BELEAVE YOU!! ALL THOSE POOR HORSES!!" Puck cried. Guts just rolled his eyes and made sure Farnese was secure enough laying across the Horse face down. "don't worry about it.." Guts just muttered.

Vice captain Azan was trying to regain order. "Reclaim the Horses, and put out these accursed Fires!!" He spat. He looked at all the terrified horses and his men trying to catch and calm them. this is a collosal blunder for me. Azan thought balling his fist. "WE CAN'T LET HIM ESCAPE THIS WAY!!" azan roared and at that very same moment he felt a gust of wind speed behind him and past him. "who goes??" Azan started but stopped when he saw who it was. Serpico said nothing, he Pushed his horse as fast as it could go, his eyes were narrowly fixed on the Rider who was gaining distance between them. he Had a loaded Crossbow in his left hand, trying to close enough gap between them to get a clear shot.

Puck made his way back to the pouch he had been living in attached to Guts's waist. But he still frowned towards Guts. Guts looked down then just rolled his eyes, "i said don't sweat it." Guts muttered. Puck still made a pouty expression. "i swear...Your not human" Puck growled, showing true disdain and anger. "This time you have gone **TOO** far! Setting Horses on fire!! Who do you think you have to thank to run this FAR!!!?" Puck spat. Guts just answered calmly showing no intrest, "a Horse?" Puck scowled "Then apologize to the horse!!!" Guts just rolled his eyes yet again. "sorry horse."

Farnese was slowly starting to come to. She felt very groggy and light headed, but paused and remained still for a moment as she felt movement like, being on a horse, but very uncomfortably. "Good so long as you reali...WHOA!!" Puck yelled startled as Farnese bound form rised as much as she could to see that night had fully come and the scenary around her was moving very fast. Farnese turned her head slightly and noticed the Black swordsman, grining at her and looking fiendish, and suddenly she remebered everything and noticed she was bound and gagged. "Yo" Guts simply said making a sadistic grin, doing a good job of unnerving her. Farnese was disturbed for sure because she ssuddenly fought violently, twisting her body and trying to kick her legs at anything solid. "HNNNN!!" Guts grunted taking a tighter hold on the reigns and glaring at Farnese. "don't struggle!! if you fall on these rocks while bound your Dead!!" Guts ordered and nodded to the ground on which the Horse was running, it was indeed a rocky area and Farnese was surprised that she was surprised, given that they have been traveling through this terrain for days now. But Farnese did calm down a bit, just enough to fight off her gag. Puck hovered near by putting on a kind smile. "Don't worry, were not gonna eat you or anything,..Oh im Puck by the way." Puck said cheerfully.

"Let me off you Bastard!!" farnese spat, completely ignoring Puck in everyway. Puck just frowned and rubbed his chin. "Do you think you can get away with treating me like this!!?? The leader of the Holy Iron chain Knights..Like THIS!!" Farnese spat. "shut up" Gust said calmly, and actually bashing her head with his iron false hand, and not very gently either, making Farnese start to tear in the eyes. "ah. hey??" Puck gasped startled at Guts violentl and unkind gesture. "if you keep yappin im gonna have to knock you out again." Guts promised. Farnese just panted and closed her eyes for sec, trying to fight off the building tears, not wanting to give this scum the satisfaction of seeing her weak. "sorry, But your with me for a bit." Gust started. "thers things i need to ask." Guts said calmly. Farnese just kept quiet and tried hard to fight her tears. its a disgrace!! farnese started thinking to herself. That this Apostate could... Farnese was about to crack. Farnese begun wiggling and struggle again making Guts grp the reigns tighter. "LET ME OOOOOFF!" She cried. "I WOULD RATHER FALL AND DIE THAN BE SUBJECT TO YOUR WILL!!" Guts looked angry. "dammit" he muttered.

Guts did not try to argue anymore about her, he actaully just shoved her off of the horse and sent her towards the jagged rocks below, promising to rend her flesh. "IGH..!" Farnese gasped seeing the rocks coming closer to her face at an alarming rate and she feared for her life. But she suddenly stopped as Guts grabbed her bound hand and just held her upside down with her face dangerously close to the still moving sharp deadly rocks. "c'mon Guts..." Puck pleaded. Guts just sighed and pulled her back up so she was back layng down on her gut across Guts lap. She couldn't hide it this time, she was visably crying and shaken with fear. She obviously didn't want to die. She just gasped and tried to control her breaths, trying to keep her sobs to a mininum. "now you better calm down some." Guts said, annoyed with this girl already.

Puck was flailing his little arms in disgust as he was hovering next to Guts while riding. "Gwahhh!! Ain't there any love in this man!!??" Puck pleaded. Guts just smiled evil, "nope" Puck just stuck his tounge at Guts and Hovered lower next to Farnese. "im so sorry miss, My teachings hardly reach him" Puck said. Farnese didnt even give Puck a glance or any kind of acknowledgment for that matter. Farnese just thought to herself. i'll get him...Burn him at the stake. Puck just made a goofy puzzled expression at why she was ignoring him. Puck then hovered himself to be directly in front of Farnese face, face to face, less than an inch apart. Puck just waved his hands sheepishly. Puck just looked at How Farnese, even at this close proximity, showed no signs of noticing Puck. Puck even blushed a bit being so close to her, and he suddenly pulled her bottom lip down, exposing her teeth and gums. Farnese immdiately tried to Rise and spit a venomus look at Guts. "STOP MAKING A FOOL OF ME!!" she spat. Guts just honestly looked surprised and confused for that outburst. Puck came back close to Guts head. "what are you doing??" Guts asked slightly irratated. Puck was silent for a moent, then spoke. "she doesnt see..." Guts seemed to get slightly interested. "hhuhh?" Puck just started blankley at Farnese. "shes not trying too" Puck started. "when it comes to me...to elves...SHE doesnt percive us."

Behind Guts a Distance, Serpico already took aim and was just waiting for the perfect shot, he was a skilled archer who could aim and ride at the same time, keeeping perfect balance. His eyes suddenly took on a much more dangerous state, looking like a hunter about to claim its prey, it was truly focused. Serpico very slightly smiled as he found his shot. "hhhhhaarrrrr" whispers and moans suddenly cired coming behind Serpico. Serpico's eyes widened hearing that, and much more feeling the evil coming behind him and quickly. Suddenly dozens of evil spectre's zoomed past Serpico not payign him any heed at all, But Serpico was surprised to say the least. Serpico's horse on the other hand was terrified and whined in terror and tried to buck serpico off his back. "uuggh" Serpico grunted loosing his balance as the horse stood on its hied legs and basiclly forced Serpico to fall off. Serpico hit his head and hard against a rock, making his vision blur, and could visably see half of his sight turn red from blood running down his face. "uuugghh..." he grunted in pain as he saw the black swordsman escape his veiw into the darkness, and the spectre vansihed as well chasing thier prey. "Lady...Farnese..." Serpico whispered weak falling on the ground, having no strenght,..his head pounded to much, he knew he was hurt. He failed her, he couldnt go and resuce her now, he knew they would be long gone by the time he wakes up. and faded into the blackness of uncounsiousness.

**A/N: Chapter 3, which would be part 2 of this chapter will be up very soon as well and will also be the true starting point of my adventure for the group. i hope you all look forward to it. I knwo i do . **


	3. Night of Miracles pt2

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the semi long wait for the third chapter, but i got busy, i have a life too ya know. and it seems i have alot of hits in both chapters,..but. sniffles only one person has been nice enough to leave a reviews, come on people, Reviews make writers happy, even if they are bad reviews tearing your story up? at least that would give me something to work to fix . Please REVIEW!!**

**PS: Thank you though Swordman, You pretty much are the only reason why i am still writing this . , and i liked your story, but ive been a bum and forgot to review it, ill do that now, and here i am getting mad about people not reviewing mine, anyways enjoy chpater 3.**

**Chapter 3**

**Night of Miracles pt.2**

Unaware of the danger fast approaching from behind, Guts rode on. Still fast enough to gain further distance from the Burning camp of the iron holy Chain Knights,..but not as fast as he should be going for the coming evil threat of angry spectres.

Guts was puzzled about Pucks words of Farnese not being able to perceive elves,..to percieve puck? "So she can't see you?" Guts asked aloud at his little companion. Puck was still just hovering next to farnese's face and just rubbed his little chin. Guts was a little miffed puck didnt immdiately answer him so he asked the obvious question. "why not??" Puck just shook his head, "dun know,..never really understood myself,..there is just some poeple,..who simply don't see me." Puck said making a slight sad expression.

Guts just focused back on the rough rocky road ahead of him, and waited for puck to continue, because he knew he was going to. "When i was with the traveling circus, and with the old fortune teller lady,...she said,..some people are so blind to thier faith,..that things hat don't concern thier religeon, simply don't exist to them,..like me,..elves.." Puck stared and landed on Farnese's expsed back. "She must be so bound to the Rigid world, and blinded by her Religeon,..she simply can't perceive me,..at leats,..thats what the fortune teller lady said,..something like that." Puck crossed his arms and sat down on Farnese's back.

Guts just whispered. "Rigid world huh?..."

Farnese still didn't voice any form of complaint or struggle, she was biding her time. Bu she was confused and nervous,..as to why Guts kept talking to himself,..and now, she was postive she felt something gently touching her back,..like a warm hand gently resting on her back?. is he going to try and rape me?? Farnese thought which immidiately made her dispise him even more.

Guts suddenly narrowed his one eyes and slowly reached for Dragonslayer on his back. "whats wrong big guy?" Puck asked but stopped talking when he noticed Guts neck was bleeding, which only meant one thing. "oh no..." Puck whispered. "Yep,...here they come..." Guts whispered himself. Farnese felt Guts tense and definately heard his whisper, she tried moving her self so she could see behind, but Guts had her postioned that made such a simple task next to impossable. My men?? Farnese thought and hoped.

* * *

Not more than a few miles west of Guts current location, a Very quiet and lonely man sat atop a rocky hillside over looking the only road through this Dangerous land. He sat bored, yet relaxed leaning against a rather large sunken Boulder. The man was perfectly concealed within the darkness of knight, he wore very unremarkable oversized clothing, all black in color. His cloth leggings seemed way to oversized, like 3 people could fit in one pair of whatever he was wearing(aka, Hakama, aka Samurai clothing). his tunic was very unremarkable, even being ripped in several places. his face was covered completely by a huge Cloak and cowl. The cowl of the Cloak hung low, well past his face. But, the cloak itself,. looked very fancy and expensive, even though it was a pitch as night. The cloak was looked to be made entirely of black raven feathers.

The Lone figure took a slight intrest in some activity he caught out of the corner of his eye, He spotted with vision that rivaled the best creature of the knight, a large pack of wild dogs, numbering over 3 dozen, suddenly run off in a hurry to some distant noise they heard. The man secretly smiled but kept silent. Hanging around wild dogs in these parts was always a wise move, they either sensed danger or possible meals well before anyone else could,..and in this case, the whole pack had just fled to intercept something.

The lone man stood up, and grabbed a solid object that was also leaning on the boulder. He grabbed a Blade that was unique to say the least, it was very narrow and slightly curved, but what made it unique, it was over 6 feet long. The moon shined its night rays on the blade and made it gleam, this also made the feathered cloak man smile with satisfaction. The lone man gripped his blade tight and outstrecthed his arms, making the feather cloak open. The cloak sunndenly unfolded and didnt simply drape off the man, it begun to react itself and open more fully and out strech themselves, they opened to be beautiful pitch black Raven wings, making over a 20 foot wingspan. And with no sound at all, the man jumped into the air and the wings kept him airborne as he soared into the knight sky high above the wild dogs, curious as to what their prey is.

* * *

Guts smiled wickedly as he felt the spectres fly past him and make thier evil sweet nothing threats. "sacrifice,.." "fleshhhhh.." "heheheheh" the spectres laughed. Puck flew back into his pouch on Guts to hide. "EEEEK they found us!!" Puck yelped. Fanese couldn't see or hear anything, but she felt an intense could suddenly crawl up her spine, and just a pure feeling of evil and everything wrong going through her viens. "wha..What is this??" she spoke out getting nervous.

Farnese suddenly stopped when she felt two direct patches of cold touching her cheeks. "nnnng" Farnese gasped. She couldn't see it, but a spectre was face to face with her, holding the sides of her face and inching closer. "pretty girl...fresh flesh..." the spectre wailed. Farness could not hear the words,..but she felt her whole body cringe and the spoken words, felt as intense cold.

Guts suddenly bashed the spectre with his mechanical hand, completely pulverizing the spirt, and this greatly frightened Farnese, she could not see the spirt,..but she could indeed see the now ecto plasmic goop which looked an awful lot like blood splatter all over, including on her face. "wha??.." Farnese gasped still in shock and feeling cold.

Guts just smiled wickedly. "Keep your eyes open, this is where things get interesting, who knows.. maybe God will answer to you if you prey to him." Guts said sarcastically and smiled like a devil. He swung his massive blade in the air, looking like he was hitting nothing to farnese's eyes, but sudden;y gasped again, seeing all the Blood splatter everywhere. "..." Farnese was speechless and getting scared real quick. Guts took another large swing, killing 3 more spirits,. but over 20 still loomed about. The horse suddenly started to protest and cry as Guts kept swinging his blade. Crap,...Horse ain't gonna be able to take much more of me swinging this thing. Guts thought.

"SHIT!!!" Guts yelled as the horse, very faitiqued lost its balance and tripped over a large stone making it free fall towards the rocky ground. Farnese flew off from the horse and dangerously hurled towards the ground as well. 'NNNNNNGG!" she gasped preparing herlself. But instead she found a savior in the form of the Harbinger of death himself, the Black swordsman. Guts Fell along with farnese and grabbed her just in time to shiled her from the ground with his own body, making him his the ground hard and skid along the rocky ground, the backs of his legs were scraped and cut bad, bleeding badley, as well as cuts on his sides. "gggggrrrrrr" Guts grunted and gasped once they skidded to a stop.

"WHY!!??" Farnese cried, feeling both guilty and ashamed that she was just saved by the very man she was trying to capture and have cleansed.

Guts just stood up slowly, setting Farnese down on her feet but still keeping her bound. "I told you,...i have questions." Guts said looking at her serious.

Farnese shuffled a bit and finally stood up staright herself, a confused look on her face. "questions?" Guts took a fewt steps towards farnese and griped his sword. "your going to tell me why you people hjave been following me." Guts said.

With a frown farnese just spat. "I'LL never answer any of your questions Heretic!!" farnese cried suddenly bolting away from guts but stopping, when a large group of wild dogs blocked her path. "uuuuggg...why.." Farnese grunted. Guts was already right behind her and made no move to hurt her, he just spoke softly. "wild dogs huh?...great i don't have time for these guys.." he moaned.

Puck emerged from Guts pouch, "want me to handle them?" he asked.

Guts bit his lip when he saw the spectres suddenly attack the dogs, actaully burrowing into their skin. "shit..." Guts whispered. "AAARRRRROOOOOO!!" the dogs cried as they were being possessed. Farnese didnt understand this reaction until the spectres had taken over the dogs. "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,.." Farnese shrieked in horror seeing the "dogs" now, they were twisted by pure evil, still bearing the bodies of the dogs, but now thier heads looked very human, evil twisted humans. "this...this.." farnese started but Guts cut her off.

"Can't be happening?" Guts said with an evil grin. "thats why its called a Miracle." He slung his Blade across his shoulder and begun to wlak towards the evil dogs. "you could at least give me one of those lines,...like oh God." Guts said slowly phasing out everything to prepare for the coming battle.

Puck just looked like a scared idiot and went back ito Gut's pouch. "about what i said...handling the dogs, i tke it back.." he whispered and hid inside the pouch.

* * *

The Flying figure was looking at the spectacle from high above, and now he was glad he followed the dogs. "hmmm,..a sacrificial lamb,...still breathing..how amusing..." The figure said to himself, just hovering above, enjoying the soon to be coming slaughter. His keen eyes just focused on Guts neck and silently he cursed himself for his carelessness, because now he knew, that the sacrifice would also feel his presence with intense pain.

He took only a few steps, and then, thats exactly what happened, his neck was filled with the intense pain, of an inhuman foe. "shit..." Guts whispered.

**A/N: there ya go, and don't worry, this time ill update much sooner. i hope you all will like where the story is going to go, which will be a major change next chapter . Please review. **


End file.
